How Could You Kimiko?
by Rozelle
Summary: Kimiko becomes evil and starts stealing shen-gong-wu and nobody can belive it is her.
1. Default Chapter

Friends old and new 

On a dark and stormy night, Omi and Ameera work together to get rid of the storm. They succeed. Just then, Master Fung comes in.

Master Fung: I see you are learning combined operations. That is a surprise for me as I too have a surprise for you.

Omi: Surprises! I love surprises!

Master Fung: Meet me in the meditation hall in 10 minutes.

10 minutes later in the meditation hall.

Master Fung: A new student has arrived. Her name is Jill.

Jill: Hi!

Master Fung: Let me introduce you to our old students. Ameera, Janette, Syazlina, Allysa, Omi, Shern Lyn, Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo. You are the Dragon of the Sun. I think you will like it.

Jill: I'm sure I will. What's for dinner?

Master Fung: Sushi.

Allysa: Why do we always have sushi! Sushi for a nickname is more than enough!

Jill: Good joke.

Allysa: I'm not joking.

Janette: She's right you know all she ever thinks about is sushi.

Allysa: Grrrrrr


	2. Who Took It?

Who Took It?

Kimiko is walking along the temple gardens and finds a gold locket. She picks it up and keeps it.

Allysa: Someone took my gold locket my mum gave me on my birthday last year. Have any of you seen it?

Shern Lyn: No, none of us have.

Allysa: Now my parents are going to kill me if they find out it is lost.

Janette: I'm sure they don't mean it.

Allysa: Yes they do.

Syazlina: Where was the last place you saw it?

Allysa: In the garden.

Ameera: We better go there before anyone finds it.

At the garden.

Allysa: It's not there.

Jill: What up?

Allysa: Someone has stolen my locket.

Jill: That's bad. Can I help look for it?

Allysa: Sure, the more the people, the faster we'll find it.

Jill: What does it look like?

Allysa: It's made of gold and says Allysa on it.

Ameera: Searched the whole garden it's not there at all.

Allysa: Then who took it?


	3. Where is She?

Kimiko finds out that they are looking for the locket and runs away from the temple taking all the Shen-Gong-Wu except for the Sapphire Dragon and Star Hanabi, as she did not see it. The next morning, the dragons awake feeling very strange.

They go to the meditation hall where the Shen-Gong-Wu are kept in a secret passage.

Janette: Guys, where are all the Shen-Gong-Wu?

Clay: What? They're gone?

Ameera: It must be Jack Spicer!

Dojo: Shen-Gong-Wu alert!

Raimundo: What have we got?

Clay: The Heart of the Living Dead.

Ameera: According to my analysis this is a darkness Shen-Gong-Wu.

Master Fung: Kimiko is missing but she left a note. The note says: I have left the temple. Do not look for me and I have also taken the Shen-Gong-Wu. I don't know if I'm coming back because of what I have done and it is too late to turn back now. Tell Rai I love him.

Ameera: Who would like this wind guy here? Bleagh.

Raimundo: I'm standing right here.

Dojo: Do you want to get the Heart of the Living Dead or not?

At the tropical forest of Africa, they find another note, the note says: It's too late to get the Heart of the Living Dead. I have won it in a showdown against Jack. Again I am saying, DO NOT LOOK FOR ME!


	4. The Story

Is That Possible?

Allysa: Is it possible that she stole my locket? I don't believe it.

Jill: You better even if no one does. Trust me it is safer that way.

Allysa: Fine.

Dojo: Shen-Gong-Wu alert!

Omi: The Wand of Eternity.

Ameera: What is it?

Dojo: Nevermind about that. Let's just get it.

At the forest of Eternal of Slumber they find it along with Kimiko. Jill runs and pushes Kimiko and grabs the Wand of Eternity. Kimiko grabs it also.

Kimiko: Jill, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown. My Eye of Dashi against your Star Hanabi. First one to get shot and falls of a tree loses. Winner takes the Wand of Eternity and the other Shen-Gong-Wu as well.

Jill: Should I be worried.

Janette: No. Just relax. Challenge her to a Shen Yi Bu dare.

Jill: I accept but to make things more exciting I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu dare. A little switching of Shen-Gong-Wu won't harm anyone.

Kimiko: I accept. Let's go! Xiaolin showdown!

Kimiko & Jill: GONG YI TEM PAI!

Kimiko: EYE OF DASHI!

Jill jumps so high until she gets scared.

Jill: I never knew I could do that. STAR HANABI!

Kimiko: EYE OF DAS…

Two squirrels snatch the two shen-gong-wu and switch them. In that meantime, Kimiko got zapped.

Jill: I won! I won! I won the Eye of Dashi and the Wand of Eternity and I still keep the Star Hanabi.

Ameera: You won your first showdown! Good going girl!

While everyone is talking happily about Jill's success on her first showdown, Clay comes up to her and they start talking. Suddenly Jack's hovercraft arrives looking for the wand but he doesn't see it. Little did he know that his hovercraft pushed Jill causing her to fall on Clay and their lips touch. Jill says sorry and gets up blushing bright pink thinking that she was lucky as nobody saw that.


	5. Is That Possible

The Story 

At the temple.

Jill: Kimiko left another note. By the way, what element is she?

Master Fung: Fire. Why?

Jill: I have a book on xiaolin dragons and their personalities after becoming a dragon. It says that wind shall betray the dragons once because he shall always be last to become an apprentice. Fire is very emotional at times. Water is smart. The evil Sabeeny in the Mosaic Scale can possess Earth. I also have a book on combined powers of apprentices.

Ameera: You really know a lot.

In the garden, Clay sees Jill reading the book " Combined Powers of Apprentices". He walks up to her and sits next to her nervously.

Clay: It's a bad thing that Kimiko stole.

Jill: I know, but there is a part in the book that I didn't mention earlier as I knew everyone would get shocked.

Janette: There you are, Clay. Master Fung is looking for you.

Clay: I'll be there. Bye Jill.

Allysa: I wonder where she could be.

Shern Lyn: I don't know. Could she have disappeared? Could she have gone to Wuya's side?

Ameera: I doubt that. I went into her room and read her diary.

Syazlina: You really are evil. Reading other people's diary.

Ameera: Anyway! She wrote that she had stolen the locket and ran away. Can any of you guess where?

Raimundo: Where?

Ameera: Use your head and think!

Raimundo: England? Brazil? Japan? Singapore? I give up!

Ameera: Fine. She went to Greenland.

Jill: Greenland? How did she get there?

Ameera: The Golden Tiger Claws. She says that she has an aunt working there and will go live with her because she knew America and Japan would be too obvious.

Janette: I get it. She ran away because she knew that stealing was wrong and was too afraid to give it back to Sushi.

Allysa: Stop calling me sushi!

Jill: There is a part in the story that she will never return until she is found. According to my book, fire is the master of tests.


	6. You're Wrong

Jill: I didn't really know her for a long time, but I hope she is ok.

Syazlina: Me too.

Ameera: I don't really like her but I have to say that is our Kimiko gone against us.

Omi: It is not possible.

Raimundo: You're wrong, Ameera! It is just another one of your tricks! I don't believe you!

Ameera: Suit yourself. I don't care. You're nuts! You know that she stole and fought against a

dragon.

Raimundo: You're nuts! I don't believe you cause I never understood whatever you said!

Raimundo got Ameera really angry. She got so angry that she slapped him very hard.

Ameera: You're the worst in the world! (Goes into her room.)

Raimundo: OUCH! What is up with her?

Shern Lyn: She has a certain type of temper.

In Ameera's room….

Ameera: I just don't believe it! What ever I do to try and be calm never works and I mean NEVER!

There's a knock on the door.

Ameera: Who is it?

Master Fung: Me.

Ameera: What do you want?

Master Fung: Probably two surprises for you.

Ameera: A surprise? Why am I always getting surprises? And when I get surprises, why is it always people?

Master Fung: You guessed it. Meet Audrey and Chu Wen.

Ameera: You came! I was starting to think that no one else was going to come.

Audrey: We have been waiting in the garden as M.F had said for 15 minutes.

Ameera: So sorry for not coming out to meet you guys as I just slapped Raimundo.

Master Fung: You slapped him?

Ameera: Ya sort of, something like that. Should I be running?

Master Fung: No, I think you should be cleaning your room.

Ameera: Fine, but only if you tell what are their elements.

Master Fung: I totally forgot! Since you reminded me, you don't have to clean your room.

Ameera: Yay!

M.F: Audrey, dragon of the stars and Chu Wen, dragon of gemstones.

Ameera: Interesting elements. Why do I get darkness?

M.F: Because you fit for it.

Next morning, Jack's lair.

Wuya: I hear that Kimiko is not with the dragons and that she is going weak.

Jack: So we can get her to our side and since she is one of the dragons, she can help us get more of the Shen-Gong-Wu.

Wuya: Precisely. Don't worry, I have a plan.

Jack: What is it?

Wuya: I'll only tell you to act it out and I shan't tell you because there is a reason.

Jack: Fine. But it better work.

Wuya: It will, I tell you.

Jack: I just hope you are not wrong.


	7. Is That Really You

Dojo: Shen-Gong-Wu alert!

Audrey: Is that all that thing can say?

Dojo: I hate being called a thing. A new shen-gong-wu, The Tongue of Lies has been activated, happy now.

Audrey: It could still use a little bit of improving but still yes.

Dojo: Humph.

At the graveyard of elephants…

Ameera: I'm getting out of this place.

Omi: No, we are here to get the tongue of lies.

Out of nowhere, a familiar voice talks to them…

Kimiko: I think you should go. It would make my job a lot easier.

Jack: She's right.

Chu Wen: Who's that?

Ameera: Kimiko and Jack. Wait… did I just say Kimiko.

Kimiko: Yes, it is.

Ameera: I'll get the tongue of lies.

Kimiko: No you won't!

Ameera: Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!

Kimiko: Name your challenge.

Ameera: It is like a boomerang game, we each get 3 chances to throw an elephant bone at a stick. The one to have the most on their stick wins.

Kimiko: I except.

Ameera: Let's go, xiaolin showdown. (Ground starts shaking) Woah! My 1st showdown, better not lose.

Ameera & Kimiko: GONG YI TEM PAI!

First Kimiko has to start, she throws a bone at the strong stick and it misses. Ameera does the same ad misses too. Kimiko throws and she gets it. Same for Ameera. When down to the last one at one point each, they have to throw at the same time. Ameera gets it ad wins.

Audrey: Now I guess I know what to do in a showdown.

Chu Wen: Maybe. I'm guessing we have to name the challenge.

Jill: You got that right. Doing a showdown looks easy but doing it is harder, since there were so may of us (more than 10) I think we can get many shen-gong-wu at a time.

Kimiko: _Am I fighting all of those whom took care of me? Why am I suddenly their enemy? I know now what I have to do. Apologise._

Jack: Come, Kimiko.

Kimiko: Fine.


	8. Happiness Again

At the temple, Shern Lyn says to Audrey.

Shern Lyn: How have you liked your first week at the temple? You already won 3 showdowns.

Audrey: True. I like it here. What are the names of the shen-gong-wu that I won?

Shern Lyn: You should ask Omi.

Audrey looks for Omi but can't find him.

Audrey: Omi! Omi! Omi!

Raimundo: He has gone out.

Audrey: Where?

Raimundo: How should I know?

Audrey: You are useless!

Raimundo: Ya. I know that. I mean as in, who cares?

Audrey: Definitely not me.

At the temple doors there a familiar face waiting for them as the bell ring.

Jill: It s Kimiko.

Kimiko: Yes, it is I, Kimiko.

Raimundo: You're back!

Syazlina: Where's Jack?

Kimiko: Forget about him, I've already got someone to take care of that for me.

Janette: Who?

Kimiko: Omi.

At last they were all together again and they tried never to betray eachother. I think they just might.


End file.
